Traitor
by kelsoheart
Summary: The daughter of Vilena Donton, she left home to pursue her dream. Now she has it, for the worst possible price. Rated T because someone dies.


**She has what she always wanted, for the worst possible price.**

I do not own Oblivion.

It's a funny feeling.

Day after day I killed, slaughtered, murdered. Locked in the cage as the crowd outside roared and cheered. As the brilliant sunlight spilling across the sandy floor, telling me the way. Telling me a lie.

I'd always dreamed of being great. Having the entire world hail me as Kella Donton, Grand Champion of the Arena. Nights filled with dreams of success and power. Bringing down trolls, goblins and minotars. Lies.

For my 20th birthday I was set free from the manor in Chorrol. Allowed to flee from the daily routine, the boredom of the Fighters Guild. Mother was afraid to let me go to soon after my brothers died. But Blackwood Company is just another band of mercenaries now. I took my chance, moved south. To the Imperial City. The city of lights, city of opportunities. The city of freedom. I was accepted as just another Pit Dog in the Bloodworks, but the Donton blood soon showed through.

Of course, I had a mentor.

A half-orc, the other line unknown, by the name of Agronak gro-Malog. The Gray Prince. He was the reigning Grand Champion, kind to a ambitious young Imperial. A good friend.

And I killed him.

It only took a few months for me to reach Champion rank, and then he asked a favor of me. Handed me a key, told me to seek out the home of his father, a lord, so that his true blood could be recognized. I went without asking questions, I could do a little legwork for such a good friend. What I found in the north changed everything.

A vampire.

I had no choice but to kill the beast, then bring back his diary for Agronak to read. I was worried when I saw the lone humanoid in the castle, worried that that was my teachers father. But it couldn't be. That blood-thirsty being who prowled that ancient castles chambers could never be related to the honorable half-orc I knew. But that was because I never read the diary, not until it was to late.

I believed that his father had been killed by the vampire, and kept quiet about it so that he would think his father had been lost perhaps to sickness or old age. I thought that the father had been killed by the vampire, dying bravely to defend his home.

It never crossed my mind that the father WAS the vampire.

But when Agronak opened that little red book and I saw the horror burst across his face, I realized my error. At first he was simply shaken, but when I saw him the next day he was worse. A week after I handed him the diary he asked to talk to me. The topic was not what I expected.

He asked me to challenge him.

More worried, but still believing in his good intentions, I did as he asked. Within a hour, his fate was sealed.

The gates opened, the crowd roared and I stepped out onto the sun baked sand. The Gray Prince walked to the center of the arena, then sheathed his sword. I will never forget his last words.

"Please, just kill me. I can't live like this, knowing I'm something filthy, something evil. Kill me!"

Stunned, hurt, shocked. All things I felt in that moment. But he was my friend, so I did as he asked. It only took one slice. Then his body crumpled, and my best friend was gone. They named me Grand Champion. Grand Traitor would be better. I killed my friend. I should have know, the moment I saw that wicked being charging out of the mist that something was wrong. Now everything is wrong.

They call me Dragonheart, but the throne does not belong to me. I killed the true ruler, the Gray Prince. There is nothing left for me. My lifes dream is hollow, nothing but ash. They ask us what we are made of in the arena. I can tell you what I am with two words.

A traitor.

**This fic came out of nowhere. Seriously, it came to me while I was taking a walk along the local golf course. I just wondered what it would feel like to do what you do in Oblivion, kill your teacher and friend. Obviously not very good.**


End file.
